Make This Moment Better
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: Two weeks after the battle at Hogwarts Ginny and Harry decide to come clean to the Weasleys, but they aren't the only ones...


**Make This Moment better**

**Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts Harry and Ginny decide to come clean to the Weasley's, but they aren't the only ones.**

**Disclaimer: "I was just thinking about your fathers nipples" ~Youtube, Lupin's Lessons of Life**

**Rated: K+**

The setting sun was a marvolous sight, casting faint glints of light across the small pond just down the road from the Burrow. The tall grass swayed gently and the sky was filled with bubblegum-pink clouds, the same color as a certain lost friends hair.

But Tonks was gone, as were many important people in Harry's life. However he no longer felt sad about the parting, though he would always wonder how different young Teddy Lupin's life would be if he had grown up with both parents. Dumbledore once said to Harry, when he was caught between life and death, never to pity the dead for it was the living who suffered. The dead would remain in peace forever.

Harry could not think upon suffering, either. Not with her next to him, sprawled out upon the grass, her fingers woven into his. Ginny made it impossible for him to feel pain; her presense alone was enough to justify the creation of the entire world. The wind danced in her dark red hair and the remaining sunlight revealed faint golden strands. Her eyes were closed as they had been for the majority of the morning after she and Harry escaped the Burrow for some privacy. This did not stop her from seeing, though.

"Harry, you're doing it again." Her eyes remained closed but her lips pulled up at the corners slightly.

"Can you blame me? As you gain perfect happiness from holding my hand, I gain perfect happiness from forever holding my gaze upon you." Harry was embarressed to hear how mushy and sappy he sounded, but the lack of sleep the previous night caused him to say the first thing that came to mind, none of his usual filtering.

"How poetic. And does holding my hand do nothing for your happiness?" Ginny opened her eyes and gazed at him, squeezing his hand gently for emphasise. A goofy grin spread across Harry's face and he blushed.

"Well, maybe it does." He leaned toward her, hoovering as she placed her small hands against his scarlett cheeks, and pressed his lips gently to hers. No matter how many kisses they shared the electricity never faded, but got stronger and more binding. Harry would not have believed that he could be more in love with Ginny then he had been with that first kiss after Quidditch, or the much deeper, desperate kiss of their departure, or even when he saw Ginny after the battle of Hogwarts unharmed. He didn't believe that one person could have so much love without bursting.

Each day Ginny and Harry spent together was another day that their hearts grew to make room for the ever-growing love they felt for eachother. Ginny was everything Harry wanted and needed: She was strong, fierce, brave, beautiful...He couldn't have described Ginny perfectly if he was given and entire livetime to do so. And Harry was, without a doute, the most important person in Ginny's life.

Harry rolled off Ginny a few minutes later and they continued their fluffy staring contest until Ginny's eyes changed. A certain fierce look entered them, a look that was all too familiar to Harry.

"You want to tell them." It was not a question, they knew eachothers mind well by now.

"Of course. Two weeks we've been sneaking away from them. I don't want to have to sneak anymore."

"But if two weeks enough time for them?" Two weeks ago to this day they had lost Fred, Lupin and Tonks and the family was still grieving.

"I think it could only benefit them. After all, they don't hear much good news, do they?" Ginny was going to win, of course. Harry sighed and attempted to get his hair to lay flat before he stood up and reached for her hand. He pulled her off the ground and they walked silently back to the Burrow.

As dinner at the Burrow progressed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shot worried glances at their children. George was the quietest, a new trait that none of the family particulary enjoyed. However, he seemed, like the other children, anxious. Ron kept smoothing the front of his shirt (which he managed to get cranberry sauce on in the process) and Harry was fussing with his hair more than usual. When dinner was over Mrs. Weasley hustled them all into the living room and passed out tea. She noticed that Harry and Ginny had been sitting together more often lately, as were Ron and Hermione.

"Um..." was Harry's brilliant reply five minutes later when nobody else seemed willing to break the awkward silence.

"Thank you! I thought that would never end!" George grinned and stared expectedly at Harry, who seemed to be sweating.

"There's something that I'd...We'd...Like to tell you all." Harry shot a look at Hermione and Ron who seemed startled by this announcement.

"If you're going to tell me that you two are dating, I'm not falling for that one. Ron already got me with a late April Fools by saying that he was in love with Hermione." Several people in the room laughed along with George while Ron turned bright red.

"I am in love with Hermione!" He stated indignantly.

"Sure, sure. And I'm the queen of France."

"Zat is per'aps zee biggest lie you 'ave ever told, George." Fleur sat cuddled up into Bills side, casting a disapproving look George's way.

"Sarcasm, honey! But come on, you don't seriously believe that Ron and Hermione love each other, do you?"

"If you 'ave ever seen zem snog I theenk you would agree." Fleur said with confidence. All motion in the room seemed to stop while Hermione hid her face in Ron's chest.

"Ohmygod...Is it true?" Mr. Weasley looked surprised but incredibly pleased.

"Yes, Dad. We...we're engaged."

At this point no one seemed to be able to breath. Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes and without a word crossed the room and hugged Hermione and Ron.

"I'm so happy for you...so happy." Her smile was bigger than they had seen it in a long time and Ginny nudged Harry.

" 'Arry, didn't you say you 'ave an announcement to make?" Fleur brought the spotlight back onto Harry, who immediately hid behind Ginny. Dementors he could hadle; Angry older brothers, not so much. Ginny grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her waist, an action that seemed to render the entire room speechless. Harry leaned his head down and buried it into Ginny's hair.

"Harry and I are also engaged."

The silence in the room lasted much too long before Harry felt someone shove him forcefully away from Ginny. He looked up in shock to see George grinning at him.

"Well, duh! Sorry Harry, used the Extendable Ears on you two, heard you propose. About bloody time, if you ask me!"

"But...I thought you said it wasn't possible-" Harry was in utter shock.

"Well of course I said that, I wanted to make sure Ron and Hermione also confessed. This is wonderful, isn't it dearest parents?" George stepped aside as Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry and Ginny, massive tears down her cheeks. She leaned close to Harry so Ginny couldn't hear him.

"Keep her safe." Harry smiled as she pulled away to allow a shell-shocked Mr. Weasley to hug Ginny and make mumbled comments about his little girl growing up. Bill, Fleur and Charlie were smiling and nodding happily at Harry and Ron winked as he wrapped his arms around Hermione.

"Well, any more announcements before bed? Not that anything could make this moment better?" George smiled broadly at his family and soon-to-be family, sure that no more announcements would be made tonight.

Harry wasn't fooled, though. If Ginny had taught him anything, it was that things could always get better. Sure enough, when Bill and Fleur sat up and cleared their throats Harry knew he was right.

"We are 'aving a baby." Bill's hand rubbed over his wifes stomach as she talked and Mrs. Weasley burst into tears.

Every day, as Harry had come to know, would continue to make this moment better.

**Hey, Hope everyone enjoyed! If you liked this, please let me know! I'll be making a follow-up to this called Picture Imperfect, it will be less serious and much more humor, so if you enjoyed this keep and eye out for the next. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
